


For I am nothing without you

by Laughingvirus



Series: Have my heart, have my soul [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swan Prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “I missed you, sunshine,” Felix mumbled against Chan’s lips, pressing his chest against Chan’s. “I missed you so terribly,” he continued, his hands moving from Chan’s cheeks down to his shoulders.“I missed you too,” Chan whispered, leaning his forehead against Felix’s as he looked into Felix’s soft eyes. “It’s been far too long,” he continued, brushing his thumb over Felix’s freckled cheek. “You’re so beautiful, love.”





	For I am nothing without you

 

 

 

 

 

Chan’s heart was fluttering in his chest as the carriage rolled through town. He looked down on his hands, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the simple wedding band around his left ring finger. He had been gone for just over three weeks now, which was far too long. While he had been crowned king and begun to take on the duties, his mother still kept her part in ruling the kingdom, helping him before he had to take over all by himself. That was something he was eternally grateful for because he could not handle this by himself.

There was also Felix’s kingdom; as the two had been wed, the two kingdoms had merged and they now had to control a much larger area. It had been tough the first few months, but things were always improving.

After getting married to Felix, Chan had vowed to never leave his side if he could prevent it. This trip had been for political reasons and because Chan’s mother wanted Felix to learn more about their kingdom and how to rule it, should Chan be unable to, and thus he’d remained in the castle while Chan traveled to meet with other royal families.

Three weeks were far too long. Chan’s heart was aching in his chest and he wished nothing but to be back with Felix.

At last the carriage stopped and Chan’s heart picked up speed in his chest again. He took a deep breath before standing up, exiting the carriage.

He squinted in the bright light of summer, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the light before he scanned the gatehouse of the castle. As his eyes fell on Felix, his heart immediately swelled in his chest, warmth bloomed and butterflies fluttered.

Felix was wearing a loose, white shirt, collar fitted around his neck and the sleeves long, billowing and sheer. As Chan moved closer, not bothering to keep the calm facade, he could see the details of lace adorning the sleeves. Felix was also approaching, a wide smile on his face as he all all but ran into Chan’s arms, his hands immediately cradling Chan’s face as he greeted him with a kiss.

Chan sighed, a happy sigh against Felix’s lips as his hands found their way to the back of Felix’s head, fingers tangling in Felix’s pale, blond hair. He couldn’t help but smile as he kissed Felix’s back, trying to match Felix’s pace. He laughed as they parted to catch their breath, their lips just millimeters apart and Felix’s breath fanned over Chan’s lips.

“You’re so eager, duckling,” he whispered and Felix laughed, bringing him in for another kiss. This one was slower, more of a savoring the moment kind of kiss.

“I missed you, sunshine,” Felix mumbled against Chan’s lips, pressing his chest against Chan’s. “I missed you so terribly,” he continued, his hands moving from Chan’s cheeks down to his shoulders.

“I missed you too,” Chan whispered, leaning his forehead against Felix’s as he looked into Felix’s soft eyes. “It’s been far too long,” he continued, brushing his thumb over Felix’s freckled cheek. “You’re so beautiful, love.”

“I’m so happy to have you back,” Felix murmured, kissing Chan again before pulling back. “But I think we should move to somewhere more private, I don’t like being out in the open life this,” he said and Chan laughed, taking Felix’s hand as the two of them began to move back towards the castle.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Chan held onto Felix’s hand as the two of them quickly ran across the field, heading towards the forest. Sneaking out had become a lot harder as they had gotten married and moved to a bigger bedroom on the opposite side of the castle.

Felix was laughing as they ran, his grip on Chan’s hand tight.

They didn’t stop until they reached the edge of the forest, where they were shielded from possible onlookers. As soon as they stopped, Chan took Felix in his arms to kiss him. Felix laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck to bring him closer. Chan placed his hands on Felix’s waist, brushing his hands over the soft pink lace of the nightgown, lingering on the bow around his waist. As they parted, Felix leaned back a little to look at Chan.

The moon was almost full, its bright light illuminating Felix’s face and Chan’s heart skipped a beat. He studied Felix’s face, taking in every detail, moving his hand to place it on Felix’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. The light was so bright that Chan could see Felix’s freckles, the countless angel kisses on his face. He moved his hand a little, brushing his thumb over Felix’s soft bottom lip before it came to rest on his chin. Felix’s eyes flickered between Chan’s eyes and his lips. His eyes were so beautiful, gleaming with all the wonders of the world. Chan leaned in, his hand still holding Felix’s chin in a gentle grip, pressing his lips gently against Felix’s.

“I love you,” he whispered, lips still brushing over Chan’s. “I love you so, so much.”

“Oh duckling,” Chan murmured, giving Felix a short kiss before brushing some of his hair behind his ear. “Felix, my Felix. I love you so much, with all that I have.”

Felix laughed, kissing Chan deeply. His hands came up to cradle Chan’s face just as Chan moved his hands, one resting on Felix’s chest and the other on his waist, tugging him closer. Under his hand, he could feel Felix’s heart beating rapidly.

“We should continue,” Chan said and Felix hummed, slowly pulling away from Chan. “We want to get to the lake tonight.”

“Yes,” Felix said, his hand quickly finding Chan’s. They walked down the familiar path, towards that secluded lake Chan had found all those years ago. They hadn’t been there since that night.

Chan glanced over to look at Felix before his eyes fell down on their intertwined hands.

“Do you remember when we were here the first time?” Felix asked as they got closer to the lake, his fingers brushing over trees as they passed them by. “You put up silver ribbons on the trees to guide me there.”

“I did,” Chan said, squeezing Felix’s hand gently.

They turned around the large rock that was shielding the lake from view. It looked exactly like Chan remembered it. The almost perfectly round lake was calm in the warm spring air, lazy ripples moving across the surface as the moon illuminated it with its beautiful silver light. The trees around the lake were the same, still spread out around the lake to allow the light to shine down.

“Do you want to take a swim?” Chan asked but Felix shook his head.

“I’d rather not,” he said softly and Chan furrowed his brows. “I just-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Chan cut him off, brushing his thumb over Felix’s hand.

“I suppose I can dip my feet,” he said, letting his eyes linger at the water for a while before looking back at Chan. There was that hint of fear in Felix’s eyes and it crushed Chan. He tightened his grip of Felix’s hand, taking a deep breath before bringing it up to his lips. He pressed his lips against Felix’s soft skin, letting them linger for a second before he moved to kiss the ring.

“I’ll never let anything happen to you,” he murmured as he pulled back. “I’m here.”

Felix smiled, the fear slowly washing away and he began to tug Chan towards the water. “We better dip our toes in the water then,” he said just as a mischievous spark ignited in his eyes. “I want to have some time left for cuddles later.”

“Duckling,” Chan said, shaking his head but the gentle smile that stretched his lips remained. He stepped into the water, stopping as Felix hesitated at the edge of it. “You don’t have to,” he murmured softly but Felix shook his head.

“I want to,” he whispered, taking a careful step into the water. He remained silent for a second, looking down at his feet before turning his head up to meet Chan’s gaze. His eyes, his beautiful dark brown eyes, reflected the moonlight and Chan’s heart swelled in his chest. “I love you,” Felix said, only for Chan to hear and Chan leaned in to kiss him. Felix gave Chan’s hand a squeeze, deepening the kiss. “Thank you for…” he murmured against Chan’s lips, slightly out of breath, “everything.”

“I love you so much,” Chan whispered, pressing a short kiss on Felix’s lips. “Thank you for being with me, for being the light of my life.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They didn’t often visit Felix’s kingdom, something Chan promised to change. Felix’s kingdom was located in the south, with open fields of golden wheat or filled with flowers. There were the occasional forests here and there but they were not nearly as dense as the forests in Chan’s kingdom.

It was during the day, a day where they did not have anything to do but to enjoy each other’s company, that Felix had taken Chan’s hand, leading him out of the castle and towards the forest closest to the castle.

In the warm golden light, Felix looked so breathtakingly beautiful. He had decided to wear one of the shirts Chan had gotten for him on one of his trips, and only that made Chan’s heart swell. The bodice of the white shirt was in delicate lace, subtle hints of gold in the fabric. It had sheer, billowing sleeves that were brought in with thin golden bands around his wrists and the top part of the shirt itself was sheer as well, fastened with a lace band around his neck. As they walked through the forest, Chan tried his best to make sure the skirt part of Felix’s lace dress did not get stuck in any branch. Felix only laughed as they walked through the woods, telling Chan to stop worrying.

“You’re worrying way too much,” he said, stopping suddenly and turned around to face Chan. Chan could see the sun breaking through the trees even more ahead of them and he could only assume they were about to reach a clearing. Felix’s eyes were sparkling as he smiled at Chan, something mischievous bubbling just under the surface. “Close your eyes.”

Chan raised an eyebrow and Felix’s grin just got wider. Shaking his head, Chan did as he was told. He closed his eyes. He could hear the birds of the forest singing, the gentle rustle of leaves in the warm breeze and he could hear Felix taking a step towards him. Felix’s squeezed his hand before his warm lips met Chan’s. Chan could feel him smiling into the kiss and Chan could not help but return the smile, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

Oh he was so in love.

As Felix pulled back, he was about to open his eyes but Felix quickly protested.

“Don’t!” he said, humor in his voice as he playfully tugged at one of Chan’s suspenders, letting go and allowing it to gently snap against Chan’s chest. “It’s a surprise.”

Chan shook his head but he kept his eyes shut.

“Promise?” Felix asked, his free hand coming to rest on Chan’s chest, just above his heart.

“Promise,” Chan said and Felix laughed, excitement clear in his voice and he moved his hand from Chan’s chest, pulling Chan along, further into the forest. He was careful as he lead Chan through the forest, telling him where to place his feet. Chan kept his eyes closed, for he trusted Felix with everything that he was.

Eventually Felix stopped, squeezing Chan’s hand gently.

“You can open your eyes now,” he said softly, letting go of Chan’s hand to instead fit himself against Chan’s side, wrapping his arms around Chan’s waist. Before he even opened his eyes, Chan immediately put his hand around Felix, hand resting on his lower back.

He opened his eyes, squinting in the bright light before his eyes had adjusted. As the picture itself presented in front of him, he could feel his breath hitch. The clearing was large, almost perfectly round and tall green grass reached towards the sun’s warm light. Among the green was a rainbow of color, as flowers in every color and all different sizes grew.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Felix asked, his voice barely a whisper as he broke the peaceful silence. Chan nodded, eyes lingering on the sight in front of him for a second before turning his head to look at Felix. His heart skipped a beat and he leaned closer to Felix, his nose brushing against Felix’s as Felix moved a hand from his waist to rest it on his jaw instead.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled and Felix laughed, his eyes crinkling up and sparkling with happiness before he pressed his lips against Chan’s. Chan turned his body a little so his chest pressed against Felix’s, bringing Felix in for a deeper kiss. Felix’s lips were so gentle as they moved against Chan’s, causing a firework to spark in Chan’s chest.

“Oh sunshine,” Felix sighed happily as they parted, their lips still brushing together. He leaned back, brushing some of Chan’s hair away from his forehead. “You’re such a smooth talker,” he mused and Chan laughed, kissing Felix again. “I brought you here to appreciate the nature.”

“I am,” Chan murmured between short kisses. “I just enjoy kissing you,” he finished before pulling away from Felix, toothy grin on his lips. Felix shook his head, kissing Chan one last time before letting go of him.

“I was going to teach you…” he began, trailing off as he bit his lower lip, grin stretching on his lips as he took Chan’s hand, pulling him towards the flowers, “how to make a flower wreath.”

“Oh,” Chan said softly, letting himself be pulled along towards the flowers. “That sounds lovely,” he continued and Felix beamed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan glanced over at Felix, who seemed to be in his own little world. His eyes fell on the flower wreath in Felix’s hand and he just stared as Felix gently fixed more and more flowers to the wreath. Chan looked down at his own, laughing at the mess. His eyes flickered between Felix and his own flower wreath.

He let out a hiss, dropping the wreath and he watched as Felix snapped his head up, eyes wide.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Chan said, his hand wrapped around his finger as he frowned. “I think I just pricked my finger on a thorn or something,” he lied and Felix placed his wreath to the side. His brows were furrowed, worry in his eyes as he stood up to move closer to Chan. He crouched down in front of Chan.

“Let me see,” he said softly, holding out his hand. The ring around his finger caught the sunlight and Chan’s heart did a little flip. Happiness just burst inside him and he wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck, falling down on his back and pulling Felix along with him. Felix sputtered something, voice muffled. Chan didn’t mind Felix’s weight on top of him. He let go of Felix’s neck, groaning a little as Felix placed a hand on his chest, pushing himself up a little to look at Chan with wide eyes.

“Hello duckling,” he said softly, laughing and Felix just frowned at him.

“...did you just fake it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t look amused at all as Chan grinned at him. He rolled his eyes before a soft smile stretched on his lips. “You’re so utterly ridiculous, my king,” he said, shaking his head and Chan’s heart skipped a beat. Felix leaned down, pressing a small kiss in the corner of Chan’s lips before pulling away again.

The light from the sun illuminated Felix from behind, his blond hair making him look like he had a halo of light around his head. His eyes were so soft as they gazed upon Chan. So soft it almost hurt.

“I love you,” Chan whispered, his voice almost getting caught in his throat as emotions suddenly washed over him. “I love you so, so much, husband of mine.”

Felix didn’t say anything, he just leaned down to kiss Chan. Chan’s hand came up to rest on Felix’s cheek as their lips moved, pace slow and calm but there was so much love behind it. It felt like Chan’s heart was going to break through his ribcage. When Felix pulled back, he sat up, moving back to sit on Chan’s thighs. He reached out a hand, pulling Chan up so he too was sitting up.

As soon as Chan sat up, Felix cradled his face in his hands, kissing him. This kiss was faster, more eager, but Chan didn’t complain. He rested his hands on Felix’s waist, tugging him just a bit closer as he deepened the kiss.

“I love you too,” Felix murmured against Chan’s lips and Chan’s eyes fluttered open just a little. Felix had his eyes closed, his lips ghosting over Chan’s and his nose brushing against Chan’s. “But you are very ridiculous,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against Chan’s and Chan laughed, brushing his thumb over the fabric of Felix’s dress.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Chan’s eyes fluttered open as the bed shifted. He turned around, mind hazy. He vaguely registered Felix getting out of bed and then came the sound of Felix’s feet shuffling over the floor, rustling with something. Then the door creaked open.

As the door were closed, as quietly as possible, Chan sat up in bed. He frowned at the door for a second before getting out of bed, heading out the door. He opened the door carefully, peeking out into the hallway. He could see Felix disappearing behind a corner. Confusion coursed through him.

What was Felix doing?

He took a deep breath, looking around the castle before following Felix. He kept his distance, just barely catching Felix every time he went around a corner. He wasn’t sure what was going on, his brain still slightly sleep muddled but when Felix walked out the backdoor of the kitchen, Chan’s heart dropped. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

He continued to follow Felix, towards the western parts of the woods and he frowned. Where were Felix going? He didn’t call out after Felix, wanting to see what was going on before he did. He continued to follow Felix through the dark woods, the light of the moon illuminating Felix’s white nightgown.

He wasn’t sure how long they walked through the woods but they soon reached a ruin and realization settled heavy in Chan’s gut. He stopped before he exited the forest, watching as Felix walked down the stairs. He couldn’t understand why Felix was here. He turned his gaze to the sky, to the large silver moon.

He took a deep breath before following Felix. As he stood at the top of the stairs, he watched as Felix stepped into the water. Chan’s heart squeezed painfully and he swallowed. He walked down the stairs, his steps careful and quiet.

Felix continued to walk further into the water and Chan walked over to the edge of the pond.

“Felix?” he asked, uncertainty lacing his voice. Felix spun around in the pond, his eyes wide.

There he was, wearing all white and standing in the crystal clear water with the moon looking down at him, illuminating him from behind. The moonlight caused the water around him to glitter and his hair looked like a halo around his head. Chan felt a pang in his heart as he looked at Felix; this whole scene caused so many painful memories to return to him.

  
  


 

_Chan got off his horse, taking an arrow from his quiver to draw his bow. He looked around the area, the overgrown ruins of what seemed to be a mansion or a castle. There was a large pond in the middle of the ruins, half of it surrounded by forest on the opposite side of where Chan came from. He walked down the overgrown and broken marble stairs, eyes flickering around. Something felt off. His heart was pounding, blood rushing in his ears._

_Suddenly the sound of wings could be heard and Chan spun around. It was a swan, pure white feathers and it glided through the air, landing in the water, causing it to ripple outwards. Chan aimed at it, his arms now trembling. He had pulled the arrow back way too early. He would have been scolded, had Felix been here._

_He swallowed hard, eyes narrowed as he stared at the swan. It seemed odd. A normal swan wouldn’t approach a hunter. The swan looked at Chan, tilting its head before looking up at the full moon._

_Just as he was about to release the arrow, a bright silver light erupted around the swan, growing brighter and brighter. At last it got so bright that Chan had to shield his eyes with one hand, the arrow clattering to the ground and he held onto his bow in the other hand._

_When the light dimmed, Chan slowly removed his hand and then his breath hitched. His hand dropped to his side and the bow fell out of his hand. He just stared, not believing his eyes. It was impossible._

_In front of him, in the crystal water of the pond reaching to his calves, stood Felix._

_Felix was dressed in all white, large bow around his neck and pale blue pants adorned with silver buttons in the front. His hair was a pale blond, but the man in front of him was most definitely Felix. Their gazes met and Chan’s heart stuttered, blood rushing in his ears. He couldn’t believe it._

_He had spent hours, days, weeks, looking for Felix, for any clue of where he could have been. The carriage had been trashed, the whole site covered in blood but Chan refused to believe that Felix had been killed in that conflict. The heavy weight on his shoulders seemed to lift slightly as he stood in front of Felix._

_He could see Felix open his mouth, lips trembling but no sound came._

_“Felix,” Chan breathed, disbelief lacing his tone. He couldn’t believe it. His whole body was trembling, the sound of his heart hammering in his chest almost deafening and he took a step towards Felix and the pond. “I-is it really you?” he found himself asking, his breathing shaky and he just stared at Felix in front of him. Felix nodded, his eyes glossy with tears and he took a deep breath before taking a step towards Chan._

_Chan wasn’t sure what came over him but that seemed to bring him out of whatever daze he was in. He inhaled sharply, his vision blurry with tears as he ran into the water, towards Felix. Felix held out his arms, wrapping them around Chan’s neck as soon as Chan reached him. He didn’t bother all the water splashing around them, soaking his shoes. All he cared about was Felix._

_He wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, holding Felix as close as he could as Felix cried into his shoulder. He could feel emotions building up in his chest and he just whispered Felix’s name over and over in his ear._

_“You’re here,” he whispered and Felix nodded into his shoulder. They kept silent for a moment before Felix loosened his grip of Chan’s neck. Chan removed his hands from Felix’s waist to instead cradle his face. He brushed his thumbs over Felix’s tear stained cheekbones, eyes just taking in Felix’s every feature. “Y-you’re really here.”_

_“I am,” Felix replied, his voice shaking as his hand came to rest on top of Chan’s. Chan’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest, feeling like it was about to break. Felix looked so small right now, so scared and so frail. “Y-you found me,” Felix continued, letting out another sob as Chan kissed him again. Some parts of his brain still couldn’t believe it. Felix tightened his weak grasp of Chan, trying to pull him closer._

_“I thought I’d lost you,” Chan murmured as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Felix’s. He let out a shaky breath, tears rolling down his cheeks. Felix gently dried the tears with trembling hands, eyes wet with tears. “There was so much blood,” Chan whispered, recalling the memory of when they had found the carriage, smashed to pieces with blood and gore everywhere. “I thought-” A choked sob slipped past his lips. “I thought-”_

_“I’m here, sunshine,” Felix whispered. Chan laughed, sound mixing with a sob, and he gently dried Felix’s cheeks. “I’m here.”_

  
  
  


 

Chan snapped back to reality, shaking his head as he felt his chest tighten as he looked at Felix. This situation was so familiar; so painfully familiar. When they had finally reunited, Felix had been standing in the water, dressed in white and looking so beautiful. The hair had been a surprise but it didn’t matter. Chan still remembered all the emotions that went through him as they stood there, staring at each other. He had been so confused, so lost, so relieved.

“Duckling?” Chan asked again, his voice wavering ever so slightly and that seemed to snap Felix out of his daze. His eyes were getting glossy as the tears welled up in his eyes. “What’s going on?” he said softly, taking a step into the pond. Felix shook his head, hiding his face in his hands.

“I don’t know,” Felix whispered, voice muffled by his hands. Chan walked closer, his heart aching in chest as he heard Felix’s sobs. “I don’t _know,_ ” he said, voice breaking. Chan remained silent as he walked closer and when he reached Felix’s, he took a deep breath.

“Felix, love,” he murmured and Felix looked up from his hands; Chan’s heart broke as he met Felix’s glossy eyes and he swallowed the lump building up in his throat, cradling Felix’s face in his hands. He brushed his thumb over Felix’s cheek and Felix sniffled, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I don’t know why I keep coming back here,” he whispered, his voice wavering as he looked into Chan’s eyes. “I just keep… I keep coming back. There’s something pulling me back.”

“It’s okay,” Chan said, brushing some of Felix’s hair away from his forehead. “We’ll solve this,” he promised, leaning closer to brush his nose against Felix’s; Felix hiccuped, his hands finding their way to the front of Chan’s sleeping shirt, grabbing a tight hold of it. “You should have told me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Felix said but Chan hushed him, drying the tears of Felix’s cheeks. “I should have told you when it happened last time but I- I don’t know why I didn’t.”

“It’s okay,” Chan murmured, leaning his forehead against Felix’s, eyes locked with Felix’s as Felix blinked tears out of his eyes. “It’s alright, duckling,” he cooed. “We’ll solve this.” Felix nodded, sniffling a little. Chan’s heart ached in his chest and he pushed the lump in his throat down, taking a deep breath. “We’ll solve this.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“When did this begin?” Chan asked quietly as he brushed his fingers through Felix’s hair. They had gotten back from the ruins and back in bed. The moon was moving lower on the sky, the sky brightening as morning approached.

“Some time after you left,” Felix whispered, his head resting on Chan’s shoulder and eyes staring out into empty space. “I don’t know why it happens… but sometimes I just wake up and I _have_ to go back there,” he continued, voice wavering ever so slightly. Chan hummed, trying to soothe him and he continued to run his hand through Felix’s hair. “I don’t want to go back there.”

Felix sounded so small and he shifted his gaze to meet Chan’s, his brown eyes glossy with tears. Chan’s heart ached in his chest and he took a deep breath, pressing a kiss on Felix’s forehead.

“Have you talked to Jisung and Changbin about this?” Chan asked, leaning back a little to look at Felix. Felix shook his head.

“I-I didn’t… I don’t know… I think I just tried to forget it,” he murmured, voice cracking. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have but-”

“I’m not mad about it,” Chan said and Felix inhaled sharply, “I understand.”

“Thank you,” Felix whispered, wiggling a little to make himself comfortable against Chan’s side. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything,” Chan said, brushing his fingers over Felix’s cheek. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“And I’ll do anything for you,” Felix said, taking Chan’s hand in his. There was a pause and Felix brought Chan’s hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on Chan’s knuckles. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Chan murmured and Felix smiled, a small and almost hesitant smile against the skin of Chan’s hand. “You should get some sleep,” he continued. Felix hummed letting go of Chan’s hand as he rolled over to his side, placing a hand on Chan’s chest, letting it rest just above his heart.

“You should too,” Felix whispered, eyes fluttering shut. Chan hummed, bringing his hand up to rest at the back of Felix’s head. “Goodnight, sunshine.”

“Goodnight duckling.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Chan could hear the door to the library close and he smiled as he heard the careful footsteps. He closed his book, smiling as Felix walked around the bookshelf.

“Hello duckling,” he said softly as he met Felix eyes. He was wearing a soft and flowy white shirt, wide sleeves of sheer fabric that were pulled in around his wrists, pale gray high waisted pants with silver buttons. His blond hair was brushed to the side and he smiled as he met Chan’s eyes. His brown eyes were so soft it caused warmth to bloom in his chest.

“Poetry?” Felix asked as he walked around the desk Chan sat by. Felix looked down at the book in front of Chan, brushing his fingers over the cover. Chan kept his eyes on Felix, on his husband. Felix looked away, his beautiful eyes shifting over to look at Chan. He placed his hand on Chan’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the cheekbone. Chan placed his hand on top of Felix’s, humming as he closed his eyes and leaned into Felix’s touch.

They remained silent for a moment before Felix pulled his hand back. Chan opened his eyes as Felix sat down on top of the desk. Chan smiled, his heart racing in his chest and he stood up. He took a step to stand in front of Felix. Felix smiled widely, crossing his legs before he leaned back on his hands.

Chan placed a hand on Felix’s waist, leaning closer to press a kiss on Felix’s nose. Felix giggled, the sound so bright and wonderful in Chan’s ears. His heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered in his stomach as looked into Felix’s dark brown eyes.

“Do you remember that time…” Felix began and Chan hummed, pressing a kiss on Felix’s lips. “That summer when we were here. When I told you that- that I wanted to marry you that winter.”

“Yes,” Chan breathed, pulling back so he could look at Felix again. He remained silent for a moment, taking his time to just study Felix’s face “I remember that. What about it?”

“No,” Felix said softly, a small smile tugging on his lips and he looked down for a second before he looked up again, meeting Chan’s eyes. “I just… I just remembered it.”

Chan smiled, his heart beating in his chest and Felix placed a hand on Chan’s chin, gently guiding him closer to kiss him.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered as they parted. “I’m happy to call you husband.”

Chan smiled, his heart swelling in his chest and he leaned in to kiss Felix again, this time a little bit deeper. Felix moved his hand from Chan’s chin to his cheek instead, other hand coming up to rest on his other cheek. Chan hummed against Felix lips, leaning into the kiss a little more. Felix moved his hands from cradling Chan’s face to tangle his fingers in Chan’s thick hair. As they parted, Chan moved to press open mouthed kisses down Felix’s neck.

However, he wasn’t prepared for Felix’s reaction. Felix squaled, surprised, tilting his head down to the side as if to protect his neck as he pulled away from Chan. Chan laughed, pulling back to look at Felix. He raised an eyebrow, watching as the faint dusting of pink colored Felix’s cheeks.

“I wasn’t prepared,” he whined playfully, pouting.

“I’m sorry, duckling,” Chan cooed, moving his hand to brush some of Felix’s hair away from his forehead. Felix grinned, kissing Chan again; when he pulled back, he rested his forehead against Chan’s.

“Do you remember that summer after we… after we kissed, when we snuck out in the middle of the night to read in the library?” he asked, voice low and Chan chuckled, brushing the pad of his thumb over Felix’s cheekbone.

“I remember that,” he murmured, pressing a short kiss on Felix’s lips and Felix giggled, eyes crinkling into small crescent moons as he smiled.

  
  
  
  


 

_Chan was standing in the library, the only light source in the dark room being the few candles beside the reading chair. Nervousness was bubbling in his chest. He and Felix usually snuck out of the castle or remained in each other’s room, but to meet up in the library when they were supposed to be in their separate rooms was something new._

_It was equally as exciting as it was terrifying. What if someone would find them?_

_The door to the library suddenly creaked open and Chan jumped in surprise. He really hoped it was Felix. If it was a servant, Chan wasn’t really sure what to do. Maybe he should have dressed up a little before going to meet Felix outside the comfort of their rooms and not just leave in his sleeping attire, a simple white shirt and loose brown pants._

_“Chan?” came Felix’s hushed, low voice and Chan’s heart fluttered as he watched Felix coming around a bookshelf. His eyes were wide, the candle light reflecting in them, his brown hair tousled and he tugged at the white lace of his nightgown as it slipped down his shoulder. “Oh thank goodness,” he said as he laid his eyes on Chan, gaze softening and a smile stretched on his lips. “I worried you may not be here.”_

_“I said I would wait for you, did I not?” Chan said gently, opening his arms as Felix approached. Felix just smiled pressing his lips against Chan’s and when he pulled back, he moved to rest his head on Chan’s shoulder._

_“I missed you,” he murmured and Chan tightened his grip around Felix’s waist. “Today was far too long. I would have prefered some kisses and cuddles earlier than this.”_

_“You’re getting very demanding, duckling,” Chan pointed out and Felix snorted, pressing a kiss against the fabric of Chan’s shirt before straightening his back to meet Chan’s gaze. It still felt a bit odd, to be the same height as Felix. Felix had arrived in the beginning of this summer, the same height as Chan and complaining about his growth spurt._

_“I’m not demanding,” Felix sulked, bottom lip jutting out as he pouted, a small frown on his face. Chan chuckled, bringing his hand up to brush some of Felix’s hair away from his forehead before pressing a quick kiss on Felix’s pout._

_“Do you want some more kisses or should we do some reading?” Chan asked and Felix pout immediately vanished, his dark brown eyes lighting up. He wrapped his fingers around Chan’s wrist, tugging Chan towards the armchair. Chan just shook his head, sitting down in the large armchair as Felix looked at him expectantly. Felix followed, all but sitting down in Chan’s lap and Chan’s grin widened as Felix pressed a kiss on his cheek. Felix wiggled a little, making himself comfortable in Chan’s lap as Chan reached for the book._

_“You’re so handsome,” Felix murmured, his hand coming up to brush his fingers along Chan’s jaw, slowly guiding him to turn his head a little. Chan raised an eyebrow as he was face to face with Felix and Felix smiled softly, closing the gap between them to press a soft kiss on his lips._

_“We’re not going to be able to finish this book,” Chan pointed out as they parted and Felix just laughed, kissing him again._

_“Well if you weren’t so handsome and made me want to kiss you all the time, we wouldn’t have this problem, sunshine,” he cooed._

  
  


 

“I still stand by that statement,” Felix said, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck. “We should kiss more often.”

“The staff keeps telling us we’re sickly sweet and should calm down,” Chan said, grinning. The staff were indeed teasing them about it, but in a rather fond way and Chan didn’t find a reason to tell them to stop. It brightened the mood in the castle.

“Well,” Felix said, cheeky grin on his lips and he rubbed his nose against Chan’s. “I’m finally allowed to love you openly,” he continued, biting back a grin. “I’m taking advantage of that.”

“I’m not going to complain, if that what you’re thinking,” Chan said, his heart fluttering as Felix laughed again, leaning in to kiss him. “I love you, you know that,” he murmured as they parted.

“I know,” Felix whispered, pressing a short kiss in the corner of Chan’s lips. “I love you too. So much, with all my heart.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“When did you fall in love with me?” Felix asked, voice low and Chan opened his eyes. The fire in the fireplace was crackling gently, casting a warm orange glow over the room. It illuminated Felix from the side as he laid on his stomach, propped up on one arm and the other tracing patterns on Chan’s face. Chan studied Felix’s face, his heart swelling and he reached up to place his hand on the side of Felix’s face.

“I fell in love with you the moment I held your hand, duckling,” he said fondly, smiling widely and Felix just rolled his eyes. “Do you remember that? You were so shy back then.”

“You’re being ridiculous, sunshine,” Felix replied, no bite in his words. “Try again,” he said, moving his hand from Chan’s face to rest it on his chest instead.

“I have loved you for most parts of my life,” Chan said, unable to hold back the smug grin as Felix’s amused expression turned into a very unamused one. “You were like a little brother to me and-”

“Excuse me?” Felix cut him off, tone offended and brows furrowed. “A little brother?”

“Let me finish, duckling,” Chan said, brushing his thumb over Felix’s warm cheek. “You’re so impatient,” he continued, moving to brush Felix’s blond hair behind his ear. “I don’t think I’m lying when I say I fell in love with you the moment I held your hand. However, the love I held for you back then was different. I loved you like one would love a sibling. You were dear to me, but I did not view you in a romantic way.”

Felix hummed, his eyes softening before he leaned down to fit his lips against Chan’s. Chan’s eyes fell shut and he hummed against Felix’s lips, his hand coming to rest on Felix’s back.

“When did you realize you were in love with me?” Felix asked, his lips just inches from Chan as he glanced down at him with dark, gentle eyes. Chan’s heart squeezed. “Romantically I mean,” he added and Chan smiled. Felix brushed his hand over the soft, black lace of Chan’s sleeping shirt, waiting for Chan to reply.

“Do you remember that time we got caught in the rain?” Chan asked. Felix furrowed his brows for a second, as if he was trying to recall the memory before he nodded.

“I remember that,” he whispered, moving a little so he could lay on top of Chan. Chan groaned under his weight as he shifted a little, trying to get comfortable, but he laughed as Felix settled, grinning down at Chan.

  


 

_Neither of them had anticipated a storm. Chan had only wanted to show Felix the forests, as they had gotten permission from his mother to finally, finally enter the woods on the west side of the castle, the deeper and darker ones._

_Chan had been here before and he knew most parts of these woods, but his mother had told him to stay in the eastern forest when Felix was with him, as Felix did not know the western woods as much as he knew the eastern ones. No one wanted to answer to the king of Atuwen if his young son went missing in the woods._

_The rain was pouring as the two of them made their way through the woods. No way they would be able to get back until the storm had calmed down. Chan pushed some of his wet hair out of his eyes. He glanced back at Felix and he felt really bad for bringing him out here. The sun had been up as they left and the rain had come from nowhere._

_“Here,” Chan said, his grip of Felix’s hand tight as he pulled Felix in under a small rocky outcropping, vines covering the side of it. The space under the outcrop was narrow, but it provided them shelter from the rain._

_“We should have stayed inside,” Felix said, glancing out into the rain and Chan laughed. The rain continued to pour, loud and almost deafening and Felix shifted his eyes back to look at Chan. As their eyes met, something sparked inside Chan. He was suddenly aware of just how close they were standing. He widened his eyes as his heart began to speed up in his chest, his breathing becoming just the slightest irregular and his mouth went dry._

_Felix, despite being soaked to the bone, his dark hair brushed away from his eyes, looked beautiful. He looked at Chan with wide eyes. Chan had never reflected over just how gorgeous his eyes were, dark brown and they seemed to sparkle, even if there was not a lot of light where they were standing. Felix’s eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted and Chan had to swallow hard as realization hit him._

_He was in love with Felix._

 

 

  
  
“And then two summer after, you arrived all tall and bossy,” Chan said and Felix laughed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Chan’s neck. “You were being really dramatic that time, if I’m being honest here.”

“Well,” Felix mumbled, chuckling before he placed a soft kiss on Chan’s neck. “I was convinced you had not realized you were in love with me and I was thinking that I should be extreme to… I don’t know, make you crack and actually kiss me.”

Chan snorted, chest vibrating as he laughed and he could feel Felix smile against his neck.

“I guess you were successful,” he said and Felix hummed, his hand moving from Chan’s chest. He fumbled around a little as he looked for Chan’s hand, lacing their fingers together as soon as he found it. “I love you so much,” Chan whispered, turning his head just a little to lean his cheek against Felix’s head.

“I love you too,” Felix mumbled, nose pressing into Chan’s neck. “So, so much.”

They laid there in silence, just holding each other. Chan could feel Felix’s heart beat steady against his chest and he brushed his thumb over Felix’s hand. Felix’s breathing was even, calm and Chan’s heart just felt so full. His eyes flickered out the window for a second. The faint silver light of the crescent moon filtered in through the large window to their bedroom.

“Is the moon bothering you?” Chan asked, voice low as he whispered into Felix’s ear and he brushed his free hand along Felix’s spine.

“No,” Felix murmured, shaking his head into Chan’s neck, his hair tickling Chan’s chin. “I think you’re keeping me occupied,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on Chan’s neck. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Chan asked, running his hand up and down Felix’s back, fingers brushing over the soft lace of Felix’s nightgown.

“For asking,” Felix said, voice muffed and laced with sleep. Chan smiled as he gave Felix’s hand a squeeze. “And for being here for me.”

“Of course,” Chan whispered, feeling almost overwhelmed by all the love he held for Felix. “I’ll always be here,” he assured, brushing his thumb over Felix’s hand.

“I love you so much,” Felix murmured, sleep slowly claiming him and Chan smiled. He didn’t mind Felix falling asleep on him. He continued to brush his hand up and down Felix’s spine, hum vibrating in his chest.

“I love you too, duckling,” he cooed and Felix hummed, giving Chan’s hand a weak squeeze. “Go to sleep, I’ll be keeping you safe,” he promised, smile widening as Felix nuzzled his nose into Chan’s neck.

He didn’t get another reply from Felix and Felix’s already calm breathing got even deeper and more even as he fell asleep. Chan took a deep breath, nose pressing into Felix’s hair. Oh god he was so in love.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your highness!” Jisung greeted when Chan stepped inside the bakery. The warm smell of freshly baked bread and a fresh scent of lemon hit his nose as the door closed behind him. Chan just shook his head, holding up a hand.

“Didn’t Felix speak to you about this?” he asked and Jisung blinked, tilting his head a little. “The titles are completely unnecessary Jisung. You and Changbin do not have to refer to us by titles.”

“But-”

The door opened, the doorbell jingling as it did and Felix stepped inside. Jisung’s eyes brightened noticeably and Chan couldn’t hold back the smile. As both Jisung and Changbin had both been cursed as well, Felix had developed a certain type of friendship with the two. Chan was convinced that he never would understand their relationship completely, because he had not experienced the curse the three of them them had suffered under.

“Jisung!” Felix said, bouncing over to greet Jisung.

“Your hi-”

“No!” Felix immediately protested, stopping before he could reach Jisung. He held up a hand, frowning at the other. “We talked about this Jisung,” he continued, voice softer as he lowered his hand. “No titles are necessary.”

“I can’t just-” Jisung cut himself off, eyes flickering nervously over to Chan before back at Felix, licking his lips.

“It’s okay Jisung,” Chan assured and Jisung swallowed hard before nodding slowly.

“Well then… Felix,” he said and Felix’s whole face lit up. Chan smiled fondly as Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung, ignoring Jisung’s protests that he was covered in flour. “What brings the two of you here?” he asked as Felix released him from the hug, looking between the two fo them.

“I was…” Felix trailed off, taking a deep breath. “I need to discuss something with you and Changbin… about the curse.” At the mention of the curse, Jisung’s expression immediately turned serious. He took a deep breath, shoulders slumping.

“I guess we should go to the back then,” he said, leading both Chan and Felix out from the front room to the back of the store. Changbin was sitting at the back of the store, going over some papers and he looked up with wide eyes as they entered.

“Oh,” he said softly, pushing the papers to the side. “I did not expect to see the two of you today,” he continued with a grin but his face grew serious as he looked at Jisung. “What’s going on?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Jisung pulled out chairs for Chan and Felix.

“I need to talk to the two of you,” Felix said as he sat down, reaching out to wrap his hand around Chan’s fingers. “It’s about the curse.”

Both Jisung and Changbin frowned, neither of them seeming excited to talk about the subject until Changbin spoke up. “What about it?”

“I’ve been… I’ve been experiencing a pull,” Felix said and Jisung snapped his head up, looking over at Changbin. Felix swallowed hard and Chan gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. “Some nights I just… wake up and I find myself heading back to the ruins…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t know why.”

“We’ve… We’ve had a few instances where that has happened too,” Changbin said slowly and Felix blinked, tilting his head.

“But why…” he whispered, glancing over at Chan. “You killed the wizard, right?”

“I did,” Chan replied and Jisung frowned, leaning back in his chair.

“At first…” he began slowly. “At first we were really bothered by the moon… we woke up in the middle of the night, went back to the ruins, stayed there and just… we just stared at the moon. But it’s been getting less and less.”

“Oh.”

“I just think the curse isn’t… fully gone,” Changbin said, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think we’re just experiencing the remains of the curse.”

“That would… make sense I guess,” Felix murmured and Chan hummed, squeezing Felix’s hand. “Will it… will it go away?” he asked. Changbin sighed again, shoulders slumping.

“I don’t know but it has… it has been less frequent lately,” Jisung said and Felix hummed, eyes wide and brows pulled together in a worried frown. Chan brushed his thumb over Felix’s hand, trying his best to soothe him.

“Because it’s getting less and less frequent… I’d say we wait to see if it stops… if it doesn’t, well then we should probably start looking for a way to solve it,” Changbin said and Felix pressed his lips together, nodding his head. He didn’t look happy with the answer but Chan assumed that they couldn’t do much more than wait for now.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The late autumn air was cold and to fight off the cold, a fire was crackling peacefully in the fireplace.

“Don’t you think it’s weird,” Felix began, his face nuzzled into the crook of Chan’s neck as he was sitting in Chan’s lap, his feet dangling over the armrest to the armchair they were sitting in, “that we never really spent any birthdays together?” he continued and Chan hummed.

“I was at your fifth and tenth, and you were at my 20th,” he said and Felix let out a low hum, pressing a kiss on Chan’s neck before leaning back to look at Chan. The sun was setting, but still providing some natural light to the room, among with the warm glow from the fire and the candles around them.

“Still not enough,” Felix sulked and Chan laughed, resting his hand on Felix’s jaw to gently guide him closer so he could kiss him. “Really, we should have spent every birthday together,” he said as they parted and Chan hummed, brushing his thumb over Felix’s cheekbone.

“You sound very upset about this matter, duckling,” he said softly and Felix grinned sheepishly, his cheeks a rosy pink.

“There may have been an incident regarding this matter,” he said after a second of silence and Chan raised an eyebrow. Felix moved his hand to brush his finger over Chan’s brow, moving down over his cheekbone and then along his jaw. “It was during my 15th birthday,” he continued and Chan hummed again, urging him to continue. “I refused to leave my room to attend my own birthday celebration. I had locked the door and no servant in the castle could get me to leave.”

“Is that so?” Chan asked, amusement lacing his voice and Felix nodded. “Why did you refuse to leave, hm?”

“I…” Felix trailed off, the look in his eyes growing distant for a second as he recalled the memory before he focused again, looking up to meet Chan’s gaze. He smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss on Chan’s nose. “I didn’t want to attend the celebration if you weren’t going to be there.”

Chan laughed and shook his head, smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I’m being honest here, sunshine,” Felix continued. “In the end they had to get my father because none of the servants could get me to leave my room. I’ll admit that it took my father a while and a great deal of threads and bribes to get me to come out.”

“You’re such a brat sometimes, little duckling,” Chan cooed and Felix laughed, wrapping his arms around Chan again to hide his face in his neck.

“I just,” he stopped for a second, nuzzling his nose against Chan’s skin, “love you. Have been, for so long.”

“I love you too,” Chan murmured, brushing the back of his hand down Felix’s back. “Have been for such a long time. I don’t think I ever will stop.”

“I’m glad,” Felix whispered, kissing Chan’s neck. “I beg of you, my heart and my sun, never stop loving me.”

“I promise,” Chan whispered. “I shall love you for as long as I am breathing.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Sunshine,” Felix whispered as Chan slowly rose from sleep. He could feel a pair of lips pressing against his cheek and a smile stretched on his lips before he even opened his eyes. He let out a hum, eyes still closed as Felix pressed feather light kisses on his eyelids. “Sunshine,” Felix repeated, his voice so quiet and gentle.

Chan opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by Felix above him, propped up on one arm while the other brushed over Chan’s jaw. Light streamed through the window, the bright winter sun casting a cold but bright light over the whole room. Dressed in white, his blond hair and the golden and white background of their ceiling, Felix truly looked like an angel. He was smiling softly, eyes gleaming and it made Chan’s heart race in his chest. Chan just stared at Felix, his eyelids still heavy with sleep and just as he opened his mouth to say something, Felix leaned down, pressing his lips against Chan’s.

He was smiling against Chan’s lips and it was as if Chan could just taste the love on his lips as he moved them against Chan’s. Felix was more awake, more eager than Chan and with his sleep muddled brain, Chan couldn’t really keep up and ended up laughing against Felix’s lips.

“Good morning,” Felix murmured, his lips still brushing over Chan’s. Chan hummed, moving his hand to rest it on the back of Felix’s head, tugging him in for another, shorter kiss.

“Good morning,” he whispered, smiling as he met Felix’s gaze and his heart stuttered. “You’re looking breathtaking this morning.”

Felix laughed, his nose brushing against Chan’s and he pressed a kiss in the corner of Chan’s mouth.

“Do you know what day it is today?” Felix asked, pulling back a little so he could look at Chan. Brain still muddled and hazy, Chan squinted as he tried to remember.

Then it hit him.

“It’s our wedding anniversary,” he breathed, his heart exploding in fireworks as the words slipped past his lips. The smile on Felix’s lips got even wider and he leaned down to kiss Chan again. Chan tangled his fingers in Felix’s hair, returning the kiss. As they parted, both of them just slightly out of breath, his whole chest was filled with fluttering butterflies. “Has it been a year already?”

“Yes,” Felix whispered, brushing his fingers over the side of Chan’s face. He moved, laying down on top of Chan and nuzzled his nose into Chan’s neck. “God I love you so much,” he mumbled, lips brushing over Chan’s skin.

“I love you,” Chan whispered, turning his head slightly to press a kiss on the shell of Felix’s ear. “I can’t-” he cut himself off, swallowing hard as the lump in his throat made it hard to speak, emotions threatening to overwhelm him. “I can’t believe it has been a year already,” he continued and Felix hummed, pressing a kiss on Chan’s neck.

“I can’t either,” he mumbled, voice slightly muffled. As Felix was laying on top of Chan, their chests pressed firmly together, Chan could feel Felix’s heartbeat, strong and fast, and he was sure that Felix could feel his heart. “Can’t we just stay in bed all day?” he asked, pulling back to look Chan in the eyes. His brown eyes were soft and warm, reflecting the light that filtered through the window. Chan chuckled, brushing some of Felix’s blond hair behind his ear.

“I don’t think your advisors, or mine, would approve of that,” he murmured and Felix grimaced.

“I guess you’re right,” he said, leaning down to press a quick kiss on Chan’s lips. As he was about to pull back, Chan placed a hand on the back of his head, bringing him back in for a longer kiss. “Can we at least stay here a little bit longer?” he asked, voice rumbling and chest vibrating as they parted. Chan hummed, tangling his fingers in Felix’s hair.

“I think we can do that,” he said and Felix grinned, cupping Chan’s cheek with a soft hand, the pad of his thumb brushing over Chan’s cheekbone.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Chan was standing in front of the fireplace, the fire sparking peacefully as Felix entered the room. Chan tore his eyes away from the flames, his heart speeding up in his chest as he laid his eyes upon Felix. Felix was wearing a simple, white off shoulder shirt with wide and loose sleeves and white pants.

“Hello,” Felix said as he reached Chan, wrapping his arms around Chan’s waist just as Chan opened his arms for him, greeting him with a kiss. “I missed you.”

“You were gone for maybe half an hour,” Chan pointed out, brushing his thumb over Felix’s eyebrow as Felix have him a pointed look. “But I missed you too,” he continued, taking Felix’s face in his hands to kiss him again. Felix smiled against his lips, sighing happily into the kiss. “How was your meeting?”

“I’d prefer to stay with you every hour of this day,” Felix whispered, rubbing his nose against Chan’s. Chan could feel his heart speed up in his chest and he smiled, tugging Felix ever closer to connect their lips. “My meeting went well,” he added, voice still low as he murmured the words against Chan’s lips.

They remained silent for a moment, lips moving slowly, taking their time as they savored the moment. Chan’s heart felt so warm and he couldn’t help the emotions bubbling in his chest.

“I love you,” Felix said, moving a hand from Chan’s waist to place it gently on his cheek. Chan closed his eyes for a second, placing his hand on top of Felix’s. When he opened his eyes, he wrapped his fingers around Felix’s, bringing his hand to his lips. Felix’s hand was soft and the smile on his face even softer.

“Duckling,” Chan said, voice barely even a whisper as he sank down on one knee. This felt so familiar, yet so new. “Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?”

“That very official marriage proposal that somehow made me cry, despite being so stiff?” Felix said, amused and Chan chuckled, kissing Felix’s hand again. “I remember, sunshine,” he continued, other hand brushing over Chan’s dark curls.

“While I do not regret asking you to marry me,” Chan began and Felix raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little. “There were so many things I wanted to tell you, before asking you to marry me.”

“Oh?” Felix said softly, his lips slightly parted.

“Felix, my dear Felix,” Chan began and he could hear Felix’s breath hitch. “I have known you most parts of my life and I can’t imagine a life without you. I was honest when I said I fell in love with you when I held your hand, and I will stand by it. The second I held your hand, you instantly became an important part in my life.” There was a pause and Chan just kept his gaze locked with Felix’s. Felix’s eyes were sparkling, the warm light of the fireplace reflecting in them. “Then when I kissed you, in the garden, surrounded by all the flowers, you became my whole world.”

Chan swallowed hard, trying to push down the emotions rising in his chest.

“When you… when you went missing, I didn’t know what to do,” he said, voice lowering to barely a whisper and Felix blinked, his eyes now glossy with tears. “I cursed fate, for tearing us apart…” he trailed off, taking a deep breath. “Then you found your way back to me, bringing me life again. I want you to know, Felix, duckling, the love of my life and the reason my heart is beating, that I have loved you, I love you, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life.”

Silence weighted heavy in the air and Chan brushed his thumb over the soft skin of Felix’s hand. He tried to keep his breathing even, to not choke on the emotions that were building up in his chest. The silence was broken by Felix, a sob slipping past his lips. Chan met his gaze, watching as the tears welling up in his eyes began to roll down Felix’s cheeks.

“Oh duckling,” Chan cooed, his voice wavering and he let go of Felix’s hand to stand up, cradling his face instead. Felix let out another sob, bowing his head and Chan pressed his lips against Felix’s forehead. Felix’s hands came up to grab a hold of Chan’s shirt, the grip tight. “I love you so much,” he whispered and Felix looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes, dark brown and as beautiful as ever, were glossy, his cheeks tears stained and Chan laughed, unable to hold back a sob. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, leaning his forehead against Felix’s.

“I hate you,” Felix cried, no bite in his words, hands now at Chan’s collar and he tugged him closer to kiss him. “You made me cry.”

“I’m sorry, duckling,” Chan said, kissing Felix. Felix’s lips were soft and Chan could almost taste the raw love on them as he tightened his grip of Chan’s collar, deepening the kiss. “I love you so much,” he murmured against Felix’s lips and Felix sobbed again. “Will you marry me?”

Felix laughed, letting go of Chan’s collar with one hand to weakly hit his shoulder.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, sniffling as Chan dried his tears with the pad of his thumb. “Of course I would. I would marry you over and over again, Chan, sunshine, the love and light of my life,” he whispered, kissing Chan again.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


The spring arrived, the snow thawing and the sun bringing warmth to the land. The garden was still yet not in full bloom, but as spring slowly approached summer, colors could finally be seen among the lush green bushes.

Felix was holding onto Chan’s arm as they walked through the garden. He was dressed in a white shirt, ruffles down the front of it and the neck high, his black pants reaching up to the middle of his ribcage. It was such a simple attire, but Felix always seemed to make everything he wore seem royal and Chan felt severely underdressed in his company.

“I’m glad it’s getting warmer,” Felix said, brushing his hand down the soft fabric of his black suit, fingers tracing the golden embroideries around his cuffs. “This winter was far too long.”

“Indeed,” Chan hummed, looking around the garden once more before his gaze fell on Felix again. The warm rays of spring fell on Felix’s face, causing him to squint just a little in the bright light. His freckles had gotten paler over winter, but Chan knew that with the sun, more would come. Felix was looking around the garden but when he noticed Chan staring at him, his eyes shifted back to look at Chan.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked, eyes warm and voice laced with adoration.

“Beauty,” Chan replied, watching with amusement as the warm and loving look in Felix’s eyes immediately fell and was replaced with a rather unimpressed look. He raised an eyebrow, letting go of Chan’s arm as he turned to face Chan completely, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Utterly ridiculous, my king,” he said, his tone flat and he shook his head. “Utterly ridiculous,” he repeated but Chan could see the smile twitch on his lips. Chan reached out, fingers brushing over the fabric of Felix’s pants as it came to rest on his hips. He gazed into Felix’s eyes, smile still present on his lips and he watched as the unimpressed expression just melted off Felix’s face.

“I lo-” Chan began but Felix threw his arms around Chan’s neck, cutting him off with a kiss. Chan smiled against Felix’s lips, his hands quickly finding their way to Felix’s waist. Felix deepened the kiss, his lips still soft and gentle as they moved against Chan’s and his grip around Chan’s neck tightened.

“God, I love you so much,” he breathed as he broke the kiss, slightly out of breath. Chan laughed, breathless laugh slipping past his lips. He tightened his grip around Felix’s waist a little, the smile on his lips widening. Felix pressed a quick kiss on Chan’s nose before grabbing Chan’s hands, tugging him along through the garden.

They continued through the garden, the birds chirping brightly around them in the warm air. As they entered the castle, the outdoor corridor, Felix shifted to grab a hold of Chan’s arm. The breeze was warm as it passed through the corridor, the whole place quiet except for the sound of their footfall and the birds.

“Do you remember when we used to play tag here as kids?” Felix asked softly, breaking the silence and Chan hummed. His free hand, the one that Felix wasn’t holding onto, came up to brush his fingers over Felix’s hand. He gently took Felix’s hand, his thumb brushing over the ring around Felix’s finger.

“I do,” Chan said as the two of them stopped. He looked out over the empty courtyard, down the outdoor corridors and smiled. “I don’t think we ever played tag properly though.”

“You were the one who told me that you should tag someone by hugging them,” Felix pointed out and Chan laughed, his ears warming up. “I was a young child who had never played tag before.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Chan said, adoration lacing his voice. “In my defence, you were very small back then, very cute,” he said and Felix snorted, weakly hitting Chan’s arm. Chan smiled, his heart swelling in his chest at the memory. “And I suppose I just really wanted to hug you. Oh duckling, you were so small I could pick you up and spin you around.”

“You still do that,” he said and as Chan glanced at him, he could see Felix roll his eyes but he was smiling widely. “You’re impossible.”

“Do you remember how much energy you had when we were kids?” Chan asked and he could see Felix’s cheeks slowly turning pink. Unable to hold himself back, Chan tightened his grip of Felix’s hand and leaned closer to kiss Felix on the cheek. “You used to run around without pause.”

“I was very young,” Felix pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“We never play tag anymore,” Chan said, pouting and Felix rolled his eyes again.

“We’re adults,” he said as he stared at Chan with a rather unimpressed look. Chan just pouted even more. “Not to mention that we’re not princes anymore.”

“When did you become so boring?” Chan asked, playful grin on his lips. Felix let out an exaggerated gasp and pulled his hand back from Chan’s grasp, placing it on his chest.

“Are you calling me, your husband, boring?” he asked and Chan laughed. He attempted to grab Felix’s other hand but Felix quickly pulled it back. “I can’t believe you,” he continued, still acting overly dramatic.

“Duckling,” Chan said, unable to hold the laughter back. Felix looked back to him, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he placed his hand on Chan’s upper arms, his soft fingers brushing over Chan’s biceps. “You’re being very dramatic.”

“I can’t believe you,” Felix said and Chan snorted at how dramatic he was acting. “I can’t believe that my husband calls me boring and dramatic.”

“You’re very cute,” Chan tried. Felix snorted and rolled his eyes before looking into Chan’s eyes. Meeting Felix’s eyes like this never failed to make Chan’s heart race. They were such a beautiful dark brown and the look in them were so gentle, with that little glitter of mischievousness in them.

“Flattery won’t save this situation, husband of mine,” Felix’s said softly, not breaking eye contact with Chan. Then he pressed a sudden kiss on Chan’s cheek, letting go of Chan’s arms. “Tag, you’re it,” he said, spinning around before making his way down the outdoor corridor.

Chan stood there for a second, stunned and surprised before a laugh bubbled in his chest and he following Felix in an attempt to catch him. Felix’s bright laugh echoed through the corridor along with the quick footfalls.

As Chan caught up to Felix, he wrapped his arms around his waist, grinning as he hugged Felix close. Felix giggled, placing his hands on Chan’s arms.

“Tag,” Chan murmured into Felix’s ear, pressing a quick kiss on the shell of Felix’s ear. “You’re it.”

Felix hummed, turning his head a little as Chan tightened the grip around his waist. Chan rested his head on Felix’s shoulder and Felix kissed him on the cheek.

“We should probably stop playing around,” Felix murmured. Chan hummed, brushing his hand up Felix’s side and Felix bit back a laugh. “That tickles, please stop,” he said, grinning and pressed another kiss on Chan’s cheek.

“You’re so cute,” Chan cooed, nuzzling his nose into Felix’s neck and Felix squeaked. “Let’s head back before I end up missing my meeting,” he continued, letting go off Felix’s waist and straightened his back. Felix spun around and linked his arm with Chan’s as Chan offered it to him.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Felix asked as they continued down the hall and Chan just chuckled. “A real fool.”

“Only for you,” Chan said and Felix playfully rolled his eyes but a fond smile stretched on his lips. He didn’t say anything else, nor did Chan.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


The door to their bedroom creaked open and Felix stepped inside. He looked tired, his eyes droopy and he ran a hand through his hair. Chan was laying on their bed, book in his hand and as Felix walked up to their drawers, he closed the book and sat up straight.

“How was your meeting?” Chan asked as Felix began to change into his nightgown. Felix took a deep breath, rolling his eyes.

“Exhausting,” he said, tossing his shirt to the side before pulling the nightgown over his head. “They kept discussing the same thing in circles for hours,” he continued, turning to look at Chan and his shoulder dropped. “I’m really tired.”

“Come here,” Chan said softly, patting the space on the bed beside him. Felix quickly padded across the floor, tired expression on his face as he climbed into bed beside Chan. He quickly inched closer and Chan opened his arms, letting Felix cuddle into his side. “They really tired you out,” he continued and Felix hummed, throwing an arm over Chan’s torso.

“They keep questioning me,” Felix murmured, voice laced with sleep. Chan hummed, brushing his fingers over Felix’s hair. “I get that they’re my advisors and I’m young, but I know what I’m doing.”

“I know,” Chan said, turning his head to press a kiss on Felix’s forehead. “It gets better,” he promised and Felix hummed. “They’ll give you more trust soon.”

“I really hope so,” Felix said, eyelids growing heavy and Chan smiled fondly at him. He yawned widely and Chan chuckled, pressing another kiss on his forehead. “Hey…” he murmured and Chan hummed, tucking some of Felix’s hair behind his ear. “I haven’t been affected by the moon in a long time now.”

“Oh,” Chan said softly and Felix’s eyes fluttered open to meet Chan’s gaze. “That’s great,” he continued and a sleepy grin stretched on Felix’s lips.

“I think it’s finally gone,” he whispered, his grip of Chan’s lace shirt tightening and Chan’s heart fluttered.

“Duckling,” he cooed, shifting a little so he could kiss Felix. Felix kissed back, lips moving slowly as sleep was claiming him. He hummed against Chan’s lips, letting go of Chan’s shirt to brush his fingers along Chan’s jawline.

“I… I’m so happy,” Felix murmured, his breath ghosting over Chan’s lips. “I’m so happy, sunshine.”

“Me too, duckling,” Chan whispered, pressing a quick kiss on Felix’s lips and he brushed his hand up Felix’s arm. “You should rest a little,” he continued, rubbing his nose against Felix’s and Felix smiled as his eyes fluttered shut. “You need all the energy you can get for the trip tomorrow.”

“You need some sleep too,” Felix murmured, voice low and rumbling in his chest, his eyes still closed and Chan hummed, pressing a kiss on Felix’s brow.

“Go to sleep, duckling,” Chan cooed, brushing his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, sunshine.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Chan stepped out of the carriage, taking a step to the side and held out his hand for Felix. Felix placed his soft hand in Chan’s and Chan smiled as Felix stepped out of the carriage, his free hand holding onto the fabric of his train, keeping it from the ground as he stepped down. He gave Chan a look, squeezing Chan’s hand gently. Chan grinned, bringing Felix’s hand up to his lips to press them against his fingers.

Felix smiled as Chan let go of his hand, hooking his arm with Chan’s and the two of them began to make their way towards the gatehouse to the castle.

As they got closer, Chan could finally make out the figures waiting for them at the gatehouse. He recognized Woojin, the crown prince of the kingdom and an old friend to Chan, but he did not recognize the ash blond man beside Woojin. They were both dressed similarly, dark pants with silver buttons at the front, blue suit jackets with white shirts underneath. The only difference was that Woojin’s jacket was embroidered with gold around the collar and his white shirt was silk while the other’s shift was of lace, neckline dipping low.

“Your highnesses,” Woojin said as he bowed his head slightly, way too formal for Chan’s liking, but he supposed that it was necessary to get all the formalities out of the way. “It’s a pleasure having you here.”

“The pleasure is ours,” Felix said, letting go of Chan’s arm to take Woojin’s hand. Woojin, always the gentleman, took Felix hand in his and leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Felix’s hand. “I see you got company,” Felix commented as Woojin let go of his hand, his gaze shifting to look at the man beside Woojin. He smiled, nodding his head to Felix.

“Oh,” Woojin said, turning to look at the blond beside him. “May I introduce you to Prince Hyunjin, my fiance,” he continued, reaching out to take Hyunjin’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” Hyunjin spoke, bowing his slightly and both Felix and Chan returned the gesture. Hyunjin smiled, eyes crinkling and he glanced over at Woojin. “Woojin has talked about you, about King Chan more specifically,” he continued and Felix was unable to hold back the snort.

“Only good I hope,” he said before Chan could reply, only offering Chan a cheeky grin as he looked over at his husband.

“We’re childhood friends,” Woojin said and Felix nodded, smile ever as present on his lips as he hooked his arm with Chan’s. “Not as close as you two of course but we’ve had our fair share of encounters.”

“I would consider us pretty good friends,” Chan agreed and Felix hummed. Woojin gave the two of them a nod before offering his arm to Hyunjin.

“Shall we go inside? You two might want to get settled and get some rest before tomorrow,” Woojin said and Chan nodded. Felix tightened his grip around Chan’s arm as they began to make their way towards the castle.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan and Felix were not the only ones residing as guests at the castle before tomorrow’s celebrations. At dinner, they had been seated along the long table in what Chan knew was the larger dining hall. The table had not been full, but close. After dinner came mingling with the others, something Chan wasn’t overly fond of but as he watched Felix walking between people, smiling widely at them as he struck a conversation, he decided that maybe it wasn’t that bad.

“Hello Chan,” Woojin said as he joined Chan’s side, two glasses in his hands. He offered Chan one and Chan took it with a smile. “Still not one for socialization?” he asked. Chan shook his head, smile on his lips as he took a sip of what Woojin had brought him. The champagne fizzed pleasantly on his tongue, the slightly sour taste filling his mouth.

“Not really, no,” he said, offering Woojin a gentle smile. Woojin chuckled, letting his eyes wander across the room and Chan followed his line of sight. In front of them, at the other side of the room was Hyunjin, chatting with Felix. Felix seemed to be busy explaining something to Hyunjin, in a rather animated way and Hyunjin was holding both of their champagne glasses, laughing softly. “Are you nervous?” Chan asked, taking his eyes off his husband to look back at Woojin.

“I am,” Woojin admitted, letting his eyes linger on Hyunjin before meeting Chan’s curious gaze. “Were you nervous when you married Felix?” he asked. Chan thought for a moment, looking back at Felix and he smiled.

“Not really,” he said softly. “I was… I was so happy to _finally_ marry him after…” He swallowed hard. “After all that happened. I wasn’t sure I would ever get to marry him.”

“I have to ask…” Woojin said slowly after a heartbeat of silence and Chan raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “And I apologize if this is too rude or straightforward. But… are the rumors true?”

Chan inhaled sharply. The rumors. He knew about them. He had discussed them with his mother as they began to spread and how they would respond to them.

“They are,” he murmured, keeping his voice as steady as possible as he looked back at Felix, taking another sip of his champagne. “He was cursed.”

“Ah,” Woojin said softly. “I figured that was the reason for the hair but I’m not fond of believing rumors without fully knowing, which was why I wanted to ask you.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Chan said and Woojin hummed. “I appreciate it and I know Felix does too.”

Woojin nodded, small smile stretching his lips. “I’m glad things have worked out though and I really hope the rumors dies down soon.”

“They should,” Chan hummed. “They have been less frequent lately so I think they’re calming down.”

“Figures.”

“And there’s a wedding tomorrow,” Chan pointed out, grin stretching his lips as Woojin let out a small, nervous chuckle. “I think the nobles will have something else to chat about now when you marry the son of a lower class noble.”

“I would imagine so,” Woojin said, rolling his eyes playfully. “How terrible of me right?” he said in a mocking tone, taking a sip from his glass. “I stooped _this low,_ ” he continued, shaking his head.

“I think it’s quite beautiful,” Chan said, expression growing a bit serious. “You marry for love and I think that it a refreshing change from most arranged marriages.”

“I would not have wanted to marry any other than Hyunjin,” Woojin murmured, looking over at Hyunjin and Chan couldn’t hold back the smile as he saw the fond look in Woojin’s eyes. “I do not wish to marry for any other reason than love.”

“I know,” Chan said softly. “It’s the best reason for marriage. You’re doing the right thing.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


The wide ballroom in Woojin’s castle was smaller than the one where Chan and Felix had celebrated their wedding, but the colors were so much warmer and instead of the white, gold and silver, there were warm browns, greens and yellows. It was beautiful and Chan’s heart felt so warm as he watched Woojin and Hyunjin take the first dance. They had, unlike Felix and Chan, taken the traditional waltz. Felix tightened his grip of Chan’s arm, leaning his head on Chan’s shoulder.

“They look so happy,” Felix whispered and when Chan took his eyes off the newly weds to look at his husband. Felix was looking up at him with wide, brown eyes, the light of the million candles around the room reflecting in his eyes like stars.

“Weddings tend to be happy,” Chan murmured and Felix grinned, eyes crinkling up and he moved a little to kiss Chan. “I enjoy weddings quite a lot.”

“I do too,” Felix said, chuckling as he turned back to look at Woojin and Hyunjin. “I’m glad we got to share this day with them.”

“Yes, it was a beautiful wedding,” Chan agreed and Felix hummed. Chan turned his head again, nuzzling his nose into Felix’s blond hair and he pressed a gentle kiss on his head.

“Love is really beautiful,” Felix mused, tightening his grip of Chan’s arm and Chan’s heart fluttering. They continued to watch Woojin and Hyunjin finish the first dance, applauding as they finished the dance.

“Would you dance with me?” Chan whispered as more couples joined Woojin and Hyunjin on the dance floor. Felix loosened his grip of Chan’s arm, straightening his back to look at Chan, soft smile dancing on his lips.

“I’d love too,” he said, letting go of Chan’s arm. Chan held out his hand, grin on his lips and his chest warm as Felix placed his small hand in Chan’s. Chan led Felix out on the dance floor, keeping his eyes locked at his husband. He looked stunning in the warm light of the candles, the silver embroideries in the lace on his bodice gleaming softly. As they went up on the dance floor, Chan made sure that no one accidentally stepped on the train of the rather long, soft turquoise dress.

When they stopped, turning to face each other, Chan brushed his fingers over Felix’s exposed shoulders, his heart stuttering when Felix looked up to meet his eyes.

“Hello, beautiful,” he murmured, brushing some of Felix’s hair away from his forehead before taking one of his hands, placing his other hand on Felix’s back.

“Hello indeed,” Felix cooed, giving Chan’s hand a squeeze while his other rested on Chan’s shoulder. “I’m trusting you to lead this time,” he said and Chan laughed, tugging Felix along as the music picked up again.

“I’m honored.”

“You should be,” Felix said, cheeky grin stretching on his lips. Chan’s heart stuttered, taking a deep breath as he looked into Felix’s eyes, trying his best to lead the dance. He was vaguely aware of the other couples on the dance floor, but his main focus was Felix.

“I love you,” he murmured as the dance came to a halt. Felix moved his hand from Chan’s shoulder to his cheek, brushing his thumb over Chan’s cheekbone.

“I love you too,” he said quietly. Just as Chan was about to say something more, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, still holding onto Felix and they were greeted with Hyunjin and Woojin. They looked happy, glowing as they were both dressed in white with golden embroideries and their arms linked.

“Would you mind a dance, your highness?” Woojin asked, letting go of Hyunjin’s arm to hold out a hand towards Felix. Felix glanced Hyunjin before smiling at Woojin, giving him a short nod.

“Please take care of my husband,” Felix said to Hyunjin as he took Woojin’s hand.

“I promise,” Hyunjin laughed as Woojin led Felix off to the side and he turned back to Chan, holding out a hand. “Would you do me the honor?” he asked and Chan chuckled, taking Hyunjin’s hand while placing his other one on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I guess I am leading then,” Hyunjin said, gentle smile on his lips.

“Seems like that’s the case,” Chan said, letting himself be led by Hyunjin as the music picked up. “It was a beautiful wedding.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin said softly, smiling so wide that his eyes crinkled into crescent moons. “I’m really… really happy.”

“I’m glad,” Chan said, grinning at Hyunjin. “I’m glad you and Woojin got married out of love.”

“I’m… I’m glad you’re not minding that I’m not… the same status, you know,” he said, smile dropping a little and Chan just shook his head, soft smile on his lips.

“Of course not,” he said. “I believe in love rather than statuses and I think most of your guests tonight did not mind the fact that you’re not a prince,” he continued, chuckling as Hyunjin grinned widely. “You just have to get used to being a prince now.”

“I talked to Felix about that matter yesterday,” Hyunjin said, chuckling as he threw a glance to the side where Woojin and Felix were. “He gave me a few tips so I think I’m somewhat prepared on what’s to come.”

“I wish you all the luck, prince Hyunjin,” Chan said and Hyunjin chuckled, shaking his head a little.

“Thank you, your highness,” he replied with a cheeky grin. “Thank you.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Do you think reincarnation is… real?” Felix asked, taking his eyes off the book they were reading together and he turned to look at Chan. Felix was sitting beside him in the large armchair, his legs on Chan’s as he was snuggled up against Chan. They had returned from Woojin and Hyunjin’s earlier this day and as night had approached, they had decided to just read a book together to relax a little.

“What do you mean?” Chan asked, raising an eyebrow as he closed the book. Felix brushed his fingers over Chan’s curls.

“I mean,” he began slowly, eyes shifting from Chan’s hair to meet his. “Do you believe in a life after this? Will we be reborn when we pass?”

Chan thought for a moment, not breaking eye contact with Felix. He let his fingers brush over Felix’s jaw before leaning in to kiss Felix. Felix smiled softly, stroking his thumb over Chan’s cheekbone.

“I don’t know,” Chan finally said and Felix hummed. “Maybe. Why are you thinking about it?”

Felix shrugged, kissing Chan again. A warm and wide smile stretched his lips as he leaned back and Chan’s heart felt so warm in his chest. Felix slid his hand down Chan’s neck, his palm coming to rest just above Chan’s heart.

“I just…” He averted his eyes, the wide smile becoming a small, fond smile before he looked up to meet Chan’s gaze again. His eyes were so beautiful, dark brown and reflecting every single light source in the room. They looked like they held all the wonders of the world. “I’d like to meet you in my next life,” he said, his palm still resting over Chan’s heart as his other hand came up to tangle his fingers in Chan’s thick curls. “I want to fall in love with you again.”

“Oh duckling,” Chan said softly, leaning closer to nuzzle his nose against Felix’s. Felix’s eyes crinkled up into small crescent moons as he laughed. He pressed a little kiss on Chan’s nose before pulling back to look into Chan’s eyes again. Chan reached up to trace his finger over Felix’s cheek, over his freckles and his heart fluttered. “I fall in love with you more and more for each passing day. I do not doubt that, if we are to be reborn, fate shall bring us together again,” he whispered and Felix hummed, resting his forehead against Chan’s.

“Let’s meet in our next life time too,” Felix murmured, pressing a kiss on Chan’s lips. “Let’s find each other, get to know each other, fall in love and live our next lifetime together, happily,” he said as he pulled back, his breath ghosting over Chan’s lips.

“I promise,” Chan whispered, only for Felix to hear. “I promise to meet you in every lifetime. Again and again, I promise to find you and fall in love with you,” he continued, nuzzling his nose against Felix’s. “But first, let us finish this lifetime together.”

Felix laughed, kissing Chan again. Warmth bloomed in Chan’s chest. He felt so happy like this and he never wanted this feeling to wash away. He wished that he would be able to experience in his next life, even for just a second. But first, he had to finish this lifetime happily and with Felix on his side, that would be possible.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow boy this au,,,,,,,, i never want it to end tbh,,, but all stories comes to an end at some point i guess
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this kind of plotless mess :c <3 thank you all so much for reading <3
> 
> pinkpunchmango @ twt and sparklegay1337 @ cc


End file.
